fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Maes Hughes
Maes Hughes (マース・ヒューズ, Māsu Hyūzu) is an Amestrian State Military officer stationed in the Investigations Office in Central City and Colonel Roy Mustang's best friend, as well as the closest supporter of Mustang's secret bid for the position of Führer. A devoted family man and exemplary soldier, Hughes is generally well-liked by the other characters (unless he is pushing his love of his wife or daughter on them) and his murder serves as the major starting point for the greater part of the story. Appearance Tall and lean, Maes Hughes offsets his sharp military uniform with a thin chinstrap of scruffy beard and his jovially spiky hair ending in a characteristic forelock as well as the rectangular spectacles framed in front of his hazel eyes. Though his hair is black, the 2003 anime gave a green hue to it (coincidentally the same shade as Envy), suggesting that it could have been dark green. Personality Maes Hughes' personality is sometimes seen as comical; tongue-in-cheek, and, to another extent very serious about his family and job. He is often throughout the anime seen as helping people; mainly befriending and giving advice to Edward and Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang and even Winry Rockbell. In the episode that he is introduced, the viewer clearly sees what an eccentric character he was. In the 2003 anime, he was excited primarily about his pregnant wife at the time the series was just beginning and even resulted in inviting the Elric brothers to his house as act of kindness. He shows his sensitive side throughout the anime series towards various characters in addition, and is continually obsessed with his daughter. Moments before his death, at the phone booth he had mistakenly dropped a picture of his wife and daughter on the ground, had symbolized that he was a devoted father and loving husband. It also finally gave the impression that he had loved his family very much. In the 2003 anime, before setting out for Juliet Douglas he is shown firing his assistant - who had initially been a librarian for Alchemical Library - moments before he set out to uncover Douglas as a fraud as a final act of kindness. He knew of the danger he was putting her up against and so ultimately fired her for her own safety. His comical behavior was shown in the last moments he was with someone trusting. Hughes was shown to have been infatuated with his wife, Gracia, and their daughter, Elicia. He comically thrusts pictures of Elicia into his colleagues faces much to their annoyance - but it is clear that his erratic behavior is usually a cover for the serious and depressing nature of his work. In his final episode he was featured alive and with his family he is seen kissing his daughter goodbye before investigating a dangerous case involving Dr. Tim Marcoh. Relationships 'Family' Gracia - His beloved wife, they always seem to have a good relationship, shown by the fact that she is hardly annoyed with his tendencies. He is shown to be, though to a much reduced extent than with his daughter, a bit obsessed with his wife. His love for her is shown when Envy takes her form right before he kills him, Maes hesitates to attack despite knowing that his opponent is a shape-shifter. Elicia - He loves his daughter to an almost obsessed level, often showing off pictures of her to everyone he meets. In the 2003 anime, he even displayed a 12 foot tall picture of her to the crowd. He usually is berated for talking about her so often, to the point that Roy asked Maes if it was possible to send fire through a phone line as an annoyed joke. After his death, she seems to have trouble accepting (or really realizing his death, considering her age) his death, showing just how close he was to his daughter. 'Friends and allies' Roy Mustang - Hughes is very supportive of Roy Mustang's plan to become Führer of the state military, stating; "I'll work below you and help push you to the top". A common gag involves Hughes calling Mustang to either gloat about his daughter or advise Mustang to get a wife, promptly causing Mustang to slam the phone down in anger. Hughes in addition to giving some news only gives out serious information after he had actually first talked obsessively about his daughter. Mustang was deeply shocked by Hughes' untimely death and shed a single tear at his funeral. Mustang's goals after Hughes' death were all to avenge him and in his memory. In the 2003 anime, Edward, Alphonse, Winry and Sheska realized this fact after Pinako Rockbell told them that all of Mustang's actions were for Hughes. Elric brothers - Hughes is especially kind to Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric throughout the series. In the anime, he invites them to his home to celebrate Edward's birthday, one of the few moments of domestic bliss enjoyed by the Elric brothers outside of their earlier lives with their mother. Because the Elric brothers had helped deliver Hughes's baby in the 2003 anime it may be one of the reasons why he displays kindness towards them. Both he and his wife Gracia continue to be kind towards the brothers, as well as to their friend Winry. Hughes also seems to be Edward's most trustworthy ally in the military, as Hughes manages to convince Edward to describe to him what he saw while in Laboratory 5 and also occasionally supplies them with useful information. Major Armstrong also seems to have similar role like this to the Elrics. When the two brothers learn of Hughes' death, Edward instinctively holds Roy Mustang responsible for the death although as time passes he drops this accusation. Edward also blamed himself for being partly responsible, as he was the one who led Hughes into that investigation in the first place. Alphonse is also affected, but since he was in his armor form at the time, it is hard to see him expressing emotions physically. Winry Rockbell - Accepting her as a surrogate member of his family unit, Maes rather enjoys Winry's company and her youthful spirit. Respecting her position as the Elrics' source of comfort and support, he is more than willing to offer her advice on how to deal with their stubbornness. Sheska - Taking her on as his subordinate, Lt. Colonel Hughes takes an unreasonable deal of pleasure in teasing the timid Sheska and putting her remarkable memory and intelligence to work in his office, earning him the distinction among others as a bit of a sadistic slavedriver. His doing so, however, is well-intended and good-natured. In the 2003 anime, Sheska also became involved in solving the mystery of Hughe's death, and played a key role in discovering the last bit of information Hughes uncovered before his death, which was regarding the Führer's secretary Juliet Douglas. Career Hughes was initially assigned to the Investigations Division in Central, he is more involved with police work than he is in actual battles. He has displayed his skills with his push knives, with very precise aiming and through the use of his reflexes. After receiving his promotion to Lieutenant Colonel, Hughes is placed in charge of the Investigations Division. Ranks * Captain - Held this rank when he was in the Ishval war. * Major - Has this rank when first introduced in the 2003 anime storyline. * Lieutenant Colonel - His initial rank when first introduced in the manga and 2009 anime (Promoted to this rank shortly before Edward's state alchemy reassessment examination in the 2003 anime.)episode 13 * Brigadier General - Posthumously promoted to this rank for dying in the line of duty. (Incorrectly translated as Major General by VIZ Media, then later as Commodore.) History Fullmetal Alchemist (manga) In the original manga, Hughes fought in the Ishval Civil War — not as an alchemist, but as a soldier. Hughes was an expert in knife combat (specializing in knife throwing) and carried two or four small push knives in both or either of his sleeves or in the back of his belt, which he used as protection in battle. He had known Mustang since their days at the military academy, when they had both been idealistic as to what the future would hold. Their values changed with the war and they became critical of where the future of their country was heading toward. During this time, he introduced Mustang to a nameless sniper who had been protecting their people. She turned out to be a young Riza Hawkeye, whom Mustang recalled as the daughter of his alchemy teacher. Years later, he married Gracia (whom he had known before the war began) and supported Mustang's plan to become Führer, doing whatever he could by "working below him and help push him to the top." After the incident in the military's 5th Laboratory, Edward Elric shows Hughes some drawings of what he saw in there. Upon further research, Hughes realizes that the military is making a huge transmutation circle around the country. He is confronted by Lust, but manages to escape with only a flesh wound by throwing a knife into Lust's forehead. Hughes tries to phone Mustang with the crucial information, but is killed by Envy before he could talk to Mustang. Hughes was 29-30 years old when he died (he is the same age as Mustang). Last Words: "Elicia...Gracia...I'm sorry...I don't think I can...keep my promise..." He is promoted to Brigadier General posthumously and buried with full honors for dying in the line of duty. His death came as a shock to his friends and family, especially Sciezka and Mustang. Fullmetal Alchemist (anime) Hughes is initially assigned to the Investigations Division in Central, where he is more involved with police work than he is in actual battles. He has displayed his skills with his push knives, with very precise aiming and through the use of his reflexes. In this series he first met Edward Elric on the train to Central, and aided him against Bald (Hughes wasn't on the train in the original manga storyline.Chapter 4: Battle on the Train). He also introduced his wife to the Elrics during their stay in Central for the State Alchemy exams and the Elrics along with Nina Tucker helped deliver his child Elica. Since then he had become good friends with the Elrics, and helped them as often as he could. After receiving his promotion to Lieutenant Colonel, Hughes is placed in charge of the Investigations Division. While investigating the 5th Laboratory incident and the mysterious deaths of the prisoners involved with its experiments, Hughes finds that there is much to suspect about the Führer's secretary, Juliet Douglas. During the course of his investigation, he is lured by Douglas to a hotel where she had told him Tim Marcoh is waiting, but on arrival Hughes is confronted by both her and Lust - another of the Homunculi. Barely surviving against the Homunculi, he is only saved by the timely intervention of Maria Ross. He flees the building with Maria Ross, in order to contact Roy Mustang from a public telephone booth. His reason behind calling Mustang directly is to give him information that the Homunculi have infiltrated the top Military ranks and that his life may be in danger. As Mustang is on a train to Central, Hughes is not able to contact him. Hughes then notices that the Maria Ross is missing a minuscule mole under her left eye, and Envy - another Homunculus - reveals himself. After slashing Envy's throat, Hughes turns to leave but Envy transforms into Hughes’s wife Gracia. Hughes hesitates to attack, and Envy uses the opportunity to shoot him. He is posthumously promoted to Brigadier General ironically attaining a higher rank than Mustang, although the latter later does gain the same rank.Episode 25: Words of Farewell He gets a cameo in a later episode where Envy shapeshifts into him in a failed attempt to guilt trip Ed into letting him live. He is quoted as nonchalantly telling Ed to "calm down". Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa Just like many of the other characters, Maes Hughes and his wife Gracia also have alternate versions of themselves living in our world, with the former possessing a slightly looser set of moral standards than his Amestris counterpart. He works as a policeman in Munich, and Gracia is a flower shop owner and the landlady of the place where Edward and Alphons Heiderich were living. By the time of the movie, they are not together, but Hughes is already trying to approach her, and Ed tells him to stop stalking her and confess his feelings to her once and for all. Their relationship starts to cool when Noah starts to live with Ed, because while Gracia supports her, Hughes, a Nazi Party affiliate, tries to dissuade Ed due to Noah’s Gypsi origin. By the movie's last moments Hughes finally gets the courage to speak openly with Gracia and apparently, they finally come to terms and he leaves the Nazi party. Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Here one gets to see the first meeting between Hughes and the Elric brothers, who he quickly invites home for the night. Trivia *In the OVA "Kids" on the Conqueror of Shambala DVD another police officer resembles Hughes can be seen giving directions to Edward Elric's grandchildren. *Maes was possibly more popular than Ed and Roy, seeing as many fans were saddened by his death. *As a running gag, Maes would always talk about his daughter (mainly to Roy and Ed, shoving a picture of her in their faces and loudly saying things like "Look at my beautiful daughter Elicia!"). Most noticeably in the 2003 anime when before Elric and Roy's duel, he revealed a large picture of his daughter, causing the crowd to throw stuff at him. Despite this, many people were very upset when he died. *Maes death is somewhat changed from the manga; in the anime, it was Maes who initially attacked Envy. *In Episode 30: The Ishvalan War of Extermination, it is revealed on a letter marked to Maes Hughes that he was stationed with the 27th Infantry Battalion during the Ishval Civil War. *The Hugheses house in Central City is located on Mayflower street. * Like all military personnel in the series, Maes Hughes is named after a real life military vehicle - the Hughes H-4 Hercules heavy transport plane. *Considering Hughes's death, in the 2003 anime he was shot in the liver and in the 2009 anime he was shot in the heart. *In a little pic in volume 22, Arakawa states (while holding a FMA volume with no visible number) that she didn't get to draw Hughes, or Lust, on the back spine on that printed manga volume, meaning she was planning to have him and Lust somewhere on the back spines along with the other main characters but apparently didn't get the time to do so. *In the splash page of chapter 107, where the protagonists place their fists towards to center, one can see his hand holding a picture of Elicia. *His first name is pronounced quite differently in the original Japanese compared to the English dub. In the dub, it sounds like "Maze" but in the Japanese version, it's almost exactly as it's spelled, like "Mas". References Category:Characters Category:Military